Home Isn't The One You Left
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: When the Castle of Lions entered the rift, Voltron was pulled in as well. The paladins wake on Earth, alive. But this Earth is not their own, and they are caught in the middle of the Autobot and Decepticon war. The Paladins wish to return home, but they may be stuck for a while. And a certain Seeker didn't make things easier by kidnapping a few of them to use as hostages.


TFP Starscream could kill me and I wouldn't mind because have y'all seen his heELS? I love them so much.

Also according to Google Optimus Prime (TFP universe) is 30 feet tall, and Voltron is 328 feet tall... so we're gonna divide that by 9 and round it out to be a nice 36 feet tall, just so Voltron can actually... do things with the Autobots lol.

* * *

As errors flashed across screens and countless alarms blared throughout the Castle, the paladins prepared to leave behind what had been their home for the last few years, and for Allura and Coran, the last ten thousand years.

With their belongings packed into their Lions, they were prepared to go, solemn eyes turning away from what had been their home.

"Let's go." Allura's voice came over the comms, and the Lions burst into action, leaving their bays and flying out into open space.

Behind them, the Castle drifted into the rift and disappeared, the white light shining bright enough to block out everything, the paladins being forced to shield their eyes even though they were facing away.

"Guys... we aren't going to make it! We're too close!" Hunk's panicked tone came over the comm, the other paladins reaching the same conclusion as he did, the speed of their lions slowing as the pull of the rift increased, their lions being pulled back as they did.

"No, no!" Keith pushed his lion to its max, but it did nothing to stop the increasing speed that they were being pulled backwards, the rift growing closer and closer.

"Paladins..." The comms grew quiet as Allura's soft but commanding tone was heard, the princess releasing her hold upon the controls of her lion as her hands reached out to grab ahold of Coran and Romelle's hands, gripping them tightly as they hurtled towards the unknown. "It's been an honor flying alongside you."

"...And I you, Princess." Keith replied, voice solemn.

"It's been amazing everyone." Hunk audibly sniffed over the comm, voice catching in his throat as he continued. "I- I'll miss you guys."

"It's been an honor to be a paladin with you guys." Pidge spoke softly, but the others could hear the emotion in her voice.

"I-" Lance chuckled. "I don't know how you guys managed to tolerate me this long, but I'm glad that we're at least going out together."

The rift grew ever closer, with the paladins having maybe a minute at most to finish their goodbyes before they were pulled in.

"Together..?" Keith sat up straight, eyes widened. "What if there's a chance that we can survive?! Voltron can take a lot more than the individual lions can!" What if we..." Keith trailed off, his idea already understood by the paladins.

"One last time?" Allura smiled, hands returning to the controls of the lion, ready to move at a moment's notice.

"One last time." Keith smiled sadly. If they didn't survive, at least they would be together, as one, in their final moments. "Paladins! Form Voltron!"

The lions flew together, limbs shifting and parts moving as Voltron was formed around them, the large universe-saving warrior that had been their life for the last few months carrying them to what might very well be their death.

"Goodbye." Keith nodded at his friends, even though they couldn't see him. "I'll miss you guys if this plan doesn't work out."

"I don't regret joining you guys, it's been great everyone. Goodbye." Pidge.

"I'll miss you guys so much. It's been amazing. Goodbye." Hunk.

"You guys have been the best friends and family. Goodbye." Lance.

"Farewell." Allura finished her goodbye as they entered the rift. "Paladins of Voltron, you have served the universe well. Go in peace if this plan does not work. It's been an honor."

The world went blindingly white, and they knew no more.

* * *

"Optimus, you need to come look at this!" Ratchet called, the medics optical ridge lowering as his bright optics stared, unmoving, at the screen before him.

Optimus Prime - along with the other members of the team of the Autobot Outpost Omega One, - approached where Ratchet stood, gathering behind the medic to stare curiously at the screen as Ratchet motioned to the information displayed upon it. "It appears there was a _huge_ energy burst nearby, only a few miles away, and I can't detect the nature of the energy, or where it originated from."

"We should check this out, if the Deceptions are behind this, we will need to see what their intentions are, and if it is not, there may be beings in desperate need of help. Bumblebee, stay here. Watch over the children and man the ground bridge." The indicated bot warbled a reply before wandering over to Raf. "Everyone else, with me. Ratchet, bring your medkit. Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered before they all transformed and drove through the ground bridge, which Ratchet had set to the coordinates of the place where the mysterious energy burst had occurred.

What greeted them on the other side was shocking, to say the least.

* * *

Starscream grumbled as he walked along the canyon, optics darting from alcove to alcove, searching for one that would be sufficient to hide his Energon crystal stash in, as the Decepticons had found both sections of the Harbinger, and the annoying Autobots had driven him away from his other hideouts.

Before Starscream could dwell on his thoughts much more, a loud _'boom'_ reached his audials as he threw up a hand to cover his optics, as the world was briefly blocked out due to the flash of a painfully bright light.

"What the..?" Starscream stumbled back upon his pedes, his helm swiveling to look back the way he came before his optics glanced in the direction the flash and noise had come from. To run or to investigate...?

Starscream took a hesitant step backward, before sighing and shaking his helm. He would investigate, maybe he'd find something of use in his current situation.

As Starscream crept around a bend in the canyon, his optics widened in shock and curiosity, before narrowing in suspicion.

A large bot lay before him, blocky and oddly colored and unmatching limbs sprawled around it. An Autobot..? But there was no visible insignia upon the mysterious bot.

"Hmm..." Starscream made to move forward to inspect the bot when the bot changed before his very optics.

Starscream blinked, his intake falling open as his optics stared in shock and confusion.

The bot was gone, and in its place were five feline bots, which crouched low on the ground, intakes open as... humans spilled out?

Starscream crouched behind a convenient boulder, red optics watching the scene before him as the feline bots closed their intakes and stood tall, the humans and other miscellaneous creatures that were with them gathering underneath the shadow of the tallest feline bot, a black-painted bot with red, blue and yellow details upon it.

Starscream cursed as one of them looked up, a human with a mess of black hair upon his head and a scar across his lower face, and made eyes with him.

The human quickly yelled out, calling attention to Starscream, who had no choice other than to step out from behind the rock, looming over the organic creatures as they clustered together, pulling miscellaneous weapons from who-knows-where in their armor (possibly some form of subspace?), staring up courageously at Starscream, curiosity, and caution clear in their facial expressions.

"We are the Paladins of Voltron! We come in peace, we have crash-landed here!" One of the humans, a female with long white hair and odd markings on her face, stepped forward, obviously the leader of the group. "May I inquire about the whereabouts of our location?"

"The Paladins of Voltron? Hmm... you are also humans that aren't frightened to see a huge bot. That must make you one of the Autobots little brats... I suppose they just can't avoid collecting you organics." Starscream smirked, before leaning down and grabbing one of the humans that had been lying motionless in some sort of floating bed in his servo, sharpened talons tightly gripping the limp black and white-haired thing as it flopped around in his grasp, the other creatures crying out in rage and demanding Starscream return him. "While you pests honestly disgust me, I suppose you will be quite useful as leverage." Starscream paused, before looking down at them. "You might be very useful to Megatron. So useful, I might as well take two."

As the humans began to run back to their bots, Starscream reached out and snatched their leader, a plan taking form in his processor. He wasn't going to make it much longer out here on his own, but perhaps he could buy his way back onto Megatron's good side with a few hostages to be used against the Autobots.

Yes, that would be what he would do.

"Starscream!"

The ex-Decepticon cursed, sharpened digits tightening around his hostages as the commanding voice of the Autobot leader rang out through the canyon, the Deception whirling to find the Autobots stepping from a swirling ground-bridge, weapons at the ready and aimed at Starscream.

"Drop the humans Starscream!"

Starscream sighed, rolling his eyes as he shrugged carelessly.

"If you insist."

Starscream threw the beings into the air, before transforming around them, sufficiently trapping them in his cockpit, before taking to the skies, quickly climbing out of the canyon and into the clouds, and far away from the Autobots.

With the danger of the Autobots behind him, Starscream used his comm to send a message Soundwave, requesting a ground bridge in a nearby location.

"I don't care that Megatron wants my helm." Starscream snarled. "I have something that he might find very useful in his fight against the Autobots."

* * *

Let me know if you enjoyed please. Reviews are the gas that makes the fanfiction car go :P


End file.
